Scénario Délirant
by Siria Black Cullen
Summary: Délire sur Urgences. TERMINEE
1. Le renvoi de Kerry

Auteurs : Morgann et Phanie   
Disclaimer : Les persos ne nous appartiennent pas (même si on en abîme quelques-uns!).   
Résumé : Et le suspens alors?   
Adresse : noemie.rafflin@wanadoo.fr   
Notes : Alors, Lucy n'est pas morte; Carol et Doug sont toujours à Chicago; Corday n'est jamais venu au Cook County; Malucci et Deb Chen bossent toujours au Cook County et il va arriver un truc à Kerry.   
Nous avons mis que les persos qui nous plaisent, et on se venge un peu (mais le meilleur est pour la fin) sur un autre.   
L'histoire n'est pas exceptionnelle, mais on se marre bien en l'écrivant alors...   
On a prévu d'en faire 15 parties assez courtes.   
Note de Morgann : J'ai l'intention de continuer mes deux autres fanfics (sur Charmed et Angel), mais je suis un peu en manque d'inspiration alors, si quelqu'un pourrai me donner des idées, ça serai sympa!   
Il n'y a plus qu'a vous souhaiter bonne lecture! 

* * *

Le renvoi de Kerry

**Cook County Hospital, salle de repos des urgences**

Le téléphone sonne et Kerry Weaver répond 

Kerry : Oui, c'est pour quoi?   
Homme : Kerry Weaver s'il vous plaît.   
Kerry : C'est moi.   
Homme : C'est au sujet de votre mère.   
Kerry : Vous l'avez retrouvée?   
Homme : Oui, mais j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle pour vous.   
Kerry : Que ce passe-t-il?   
Homme : Votre mère est morte d'un infarctus. Toutes mes condoléances. 

Romano entre 

Romano : Docteur Weaver, puis-je vous parler?   
Kerry, au téléphone : Deux minutes s'il vous plaît.   
Romano : Je voudrai vous voir dans mon bureau dès que vous aurez fini de téléphoner.   
Kerry : D'accord, je vous rejoins dans cinq minutes. 

Romano sort 

Kerry : Vous étes sûr que c'est ma mère?   
Homme : Oui, les tests ADN l'ont prouvé.   
Kerry : Et... pour quand est l'enterrement?   
Homme : Dans quatre jours. Vous aurez plus de précisions dans votre boîte aux lettres.   
Kerry : D'accord, j'y serai. 

Kerry sort de la pièce pour aller dans le bureau de Romano 

**Cook County Hospital, bureau du docteur Romano**

Kerry entre, Mark est présent 

Romano : Asseyez vous.   
Kerry : Pourquoi sommes nous là?   
Mark : Oui, j'aimerai savoir pourquoi vous nous avez réunis tous les deux ici.   
Romano : La nouvelle que je vais vous annoncer vous concerne.   
Kerry : Est-ce que c'est à mon sujet?   
Romano : Oui. Comme vous le savez, quinze de vos patients morts en un mois seulement.   
Kerry : Vous voulez dire que vous me renvoyez?   
Romano : C'est exact docteur Weaver.   
Kerry : Je dois partir quand?   
Romano : Dans les plus brefs délais.   
Mark : Vous ne pouvez pas lui laisser une autre chance?   
Romano : Je suis désolé, mais trop de patients sont morts. Mark, vous prendrez la place de Kerry en attendant la désignation d'un nouveau chef des urgences. 

Mark et Kerry sortent, pendant qu' Océane entre 

Océane : Alors mon petit chou, t'es prêt?   
Romano : Tout de suite mon coeur!   
Océane : Noublie pas les présos!   
Romano : Allons chez moi, c'est plus confortable. 

Romano et Océane sortent   


* * *


	2. L'accident

Auteurs : Morgann et Phanie   
Disclaimer : Les persos ne nous appartiennent pas (même si on en abîme quelques-uns!).   
Résumé : Et le suspens alors?   
Adresse : noemie.rafflinwanadoo.fr   
Notes : Alors, Lucy n'est pas morte; Carol et Doug sont toujours à Chicago; Corday n'est jamais venu au Cook County; Malucci et Deb Chen bossent toujours au Cook County et il va arriver un truc à Kerry.   
Nous avons mis que les persos qui nous plaisent, et on se venge un peu (mais le meilleur est pour la fin) sur un autre.   
L'histoire n'est pas exceptionnelle, mais on se marre bien en l'écrivant alors...   
Vu le niveau de langue, cette partie est classée Interdit -13 ans.   
On a prévu d'en faire 15 parties assez courtes.   
Il n'y a plus qu'a vous souhaiter bonne lecture!

* * *

L'accident

**Rues de Chicago**

Une voiture s'arrête davant la porte d'une maison; deux personnes (Fabienne et Amélie) en sortent et vont sonner à la porte; Laura, une adolescente, va ouvrir la porte

Laura : Qui êtes vous?   
Fabienne : Nous sommes les amies de votre mère qui devaient vous occuper pour l'après-midi.   
Laura : Entrez, mais Steph n'est pas encore prête.   
Amélie : Appelle la tout de suite, on a pas que ça à faire!   
Laura : Ouais, bah deux secondes, t'as pas le feu au cul quand même! Steph, grouille, sinon elle vont pêter un câble!   
Steph : J'arrive, elles peuvent pas attendre deux secondes?   
Fabienne : Non! Rejoignez nous à la voiture.

Fabienne et Amélie partent et montent dans la voiture

Steph : Je voudrai bien qu'elles meurent dans un accident ces deux-là!   
Laura : Le rêve! Mais malheureusement, on va se taper ses deux pétasses toute la journée!

Laura et Steph sortent; ferment la porte et montent dans la voiture; pendant qu'elles mettent leur ceintures, Fabienne et Amélie ne le font pas; la voiture démarre

Steph : Nous en tout cas, on a mis notre ceinture!   
Laura, baissant la voix pour que seule Steph puisse l'entendre : J'aimerai bien qu'elles passent par le pare-brise!   
Amélie : Vous pouvez pas vous taire, je suis entrain de regarder où on va.   
Fabienne : Tourne à gauche.   
Laura : Vous nous emmenez où?   
Amélie : Au lac, et maintenant vous vous la fermez!   
Steph : Nous parle pas comme ça!   
Fabienne, tournant la tête (donc, elle ne regarde pas la route!) : On parle comme on veut, petite merdeuse!   
Steph : Attention!   
Laura : Tu vas griller un feu!   
Amélie : Fais gaffe, y a une voiture, arrêtes toi!   
Fabienne : Ah!

Elles dégomment une autre voiture; Fabienne et Amélie traversent le pare-brise; Steph et Laura ne sont que légèrement blessées. Doug Ross, qui a tout vu, va les voir

Doug : Est-ce-que ça va?   
Steph : Euh... je pense, j'ai juste un peu mal au front.   
Laura : Moi c'est mon poignet.   
Doug : Je vais voir les autres.   
Steph : Et nous alors, j'ai peur!   
Doug : Si quelque chose ne va pas, tu m'appelles

Doug va voir Amélie et Fabienne; envoyant leur état, il appelle les urgences

Doug : Il y a deux blessés graves et deux lègers sur la W 23 ST (West 23th Street).

Dans la voiture

Steph : Je vais voir si elles vont bien.   
Laura : Vas-y si tu veut, moi je n'y vais pas.

Elles sortent de la voiture; Laura s'assoit sur le trottoir; Steph va voir Fabienne et Amélie

Steph : Oh... je sens que je vais vomir...

Laura va rassurer Steph

Laura : Retiens toi STP. Monsieur!   
Doug : Oui? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

Steph se met à vomir sur Amélie

Steph : Oups... désolée.   
Doug : Ouh la, qu'est-ce que tu as fait?   
Laura : Je crois qu'elle lui a vomit dessus, rien de grave, quoi!

Les ambulanciers arrivent; ils montent Fabienne et Amélie dans les ambulances; Steph et Laura vont avec Amélie; Doug avec Fabienne; ils démarrent et font route vers les urgences du Cook County Hospital

Ambulancier 1 : Euh... qu'est-ce qu'elle a sur elle?   
Steph : C'est moi qui lui ai vomit dessus!   
Laura : Ça lui a fait un choc!

Amélie fait un arrêt cardiaque

Ambulancier 1 : Vite, le défibrillateur!

Il prend les palettes et la choque

Steph : Oh, elle va mourir!   
Ambulancier 2 : Le coeur ne répond pas!   
Ambulancier 1 : On ne peut plus rien pour elle, heure du décès, 10h03   
Steph et Laura : Euh... On peut pas sortir un peu?   
Ambulancier 2 : Non, on arrive. Ils arrivent sue le parking des ambulances;

Amélie va directement à la morgue; Fabienne en réa 1; Steph et Laura en salle 3

* * *


	3. Choc électrique

Auteurs : Morgann et Phanie   
Disclaimer : Les persos ne nous appartiennent pas (même si on en abîme quelques-uns!).   
Résumé : Et le suspens alors?   
Adresse : noemie.rafflin@wanadoo.fr   
Notes : Alors, Lucy n'est pas morte; Carol et Doug sont toujours à Chicago; Corday n'est jamais venu au Cook County; Malucci et Deb Chen bossent toujours au Cook County; Abby est toujours étudiante en médecine, et il va arriver un truc à Kerry.   
Nous avons mis que les persos qui nous plaisent, et on se venge un peu (mais le meilleur est pour la fin) sur un autre.   
L'histoire n'est pas exceptionnelle, mais on se marre bien en l'écrivant alors...   
Cette partie est trés courte, on s'est inspiré d'un épisode de la 8e saison qui nous a bien fait marrer!   
On a prévu d'en faire 15 parties assez courtes.   
Il n'y a plus qu'a vous souhaiter bonne lecture! 

* * *

Choc électrique

**Cook County Hospital, accueil**

Abby : Carter, il y a le patient de la 5 qui fait un arrêt cardiaque!   
Carter : Oh merde! 

**Salle 5**

Carter : Passe moi le défibrillateur!   
Abby : Je peux le faire?   
Carter : OK, ça fait partie de ton apprentissage.   
Abby : Chargez à 100. 

Abby dégage; Carter tombe par terre en se tenant ses parties intimes; Mark entre 

Mark : Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?   
Carter : J'ai reçut un petit coup de jus! 

Le patient se réveille 

Patient : Aouh! J'ai l'impression d'avoir reçut un coup de pied dans la poitrine!   
Abby : Vous avez de la chance!   
Mark : Je vous laisse. 

Mark sort; Carter se relève 

Abby : Carter, je suis désolée!   
Carter : Tu devrais pourtant savoir qu'il faut dire "dégagez" avant de le faire!   
Abby : Excuse moi, j'ai eu un trou de mémoire!   
Carter : Travaille la ta mémoire! 

Carter sort; Abby finit de s'occuper du patient 

* * *


	4. La naissance du bébé GreenLewis

Auteur : Morgann   
Disclaimer : Les persos ne m'appartienne pas (même si on en abîme quelques-uns!).   
Résumé : Et le suspens alors?   
Adresse : noemie.rafflin@wanadoo.fr   
Notes : Alors, Lucy n'est pas morte; Carol et Doug sont toujours à Chicago; Corday n'est jamais venu au Cook County; Malucci et Deb Chen bossent toujours au Cook County; Abby est toujours étudiante en médecine, et il va arriver un truc à Kerry.   
Nous avons mis que les persos qui nous plaisent, et on se venge un peu (mais le meilleur est pour la fin) sur un autre.   
J'ai écrit cette partie sans Phanie (on est en vacances et on peut pas se voir pour l'instant) donc, ça risque d'être modifié dans quelques semaines.   
Merci à Fred d'avoir envoyé un feedback, ça nous a fait plaisir!   
Il n'y a plus qu'a vous souhaiter bonne lecture! 

* * *

La naissance du bébé Green/Lewis

**Salle 4**

Susan est sur le point d'accoucher; Mark est à côté d'elle 

Janet Coburn : Poussez Susan, vous y êtes presque!   
Susan : Gooooouuuuuuuuu!   
Mark : Gooooouuuuuuuuu!   
Janet Coburn : Mark, arrêtez vos pitreries et aidez Susan s'il vous plaît! 

Susan pousse un peu trop fort, et la poupée qui sert de bébé tombe part terre. 

Anthony Edwards : Oups! Désolé! J'ai pas pu le rattraper   
Sherry Stringfield : C'est malin! 

Sherry prend une pochette de faux sang à côté d'elle et essaye de l'envoyer sur Anthony, mais celui-ci se baisse, et c'est un technicien qui passait par là qui ce le prend en pleine face. 

Réalisateur : Arrêtez ça, on perd du temps!   
Anthony Edwards : Ok!   
Sherry Stringfield : Anthony, évite de refaire ça!   
Réalisateur : Attention... Action! 

Susan est sur le point d'accoucher; Mark est à côté d'elle 

Janet Coburn : Poussez Susan, vous y êtes presque!   
Susan : Gooooouuuuuuuuu!   
Mark : Gooooouuuuuuuuu!   
Janet Coburn : Mark, arrêtez vos pitreries et aidez Susan s'il vous plaît! 

Susan pousse et la petite Kate Green Lewis nait 

Janet Coburn : Félicitations Susan, c'est une jolie petite fille! 

Susan et Mark s'embrassent 

Réalisateur : Coupez! On la garde.   
Anthony Edwards : Je vais te tuer.   
Sherry Stringfield : Pas si je le fais avant! 

Les deux acteur partent en courant, et le pauvre réalisateur se demande pourquoi il a mérité ça   


* * *


	5. Laura et Steph : le retour

Auteur : Morgann   
Disclaimer : Les persos ne m'appartienne pas (même si on en abîme quelques-uns!).   
Résumé : Et le suspens alors?   
Adresse : noemie.rafflin@wanadoo.fr   
Notes : Alors, Lucy n'est pas morte; Carol et Doug sont toujours à Chicago; Corday n'est jamais venu au Cook County; Malucci et Deb   
Chen bossent toujours au Cook County; Abby est toujours étudiante en médecine, et il va arriver un truc à Kerry.   
Nous avons mis que les persos qui nous plaisent, et on se venge un peu (mais le meilleur est pour la fin) sur un autre.   
Partie classée interdit-12 (ou 13) pour cause de langage familier, et même parfois très familier.   
J'ai écrit cette partie sans Phanie (on est en vacances et on peut pas se voir pour l'instant) donc, ça risque d'être modifié dans quelques semaines.   
Il n'y a plus qu'a vous souhaiter bonne lecture! 

* * *

Laura et Steph : le retour!

**Salle 3**

Laura et Steph sont de retour pour notre plus grand plaisir (à part peut être pour les médecin qui vont s'occuper d'elles)! Elles attendent (im)patiamment qu'on vienne les soigner 

Laura : Bordel, y faudrait peut être que quelqu'un vienne, sinon je vais péter les plombs!   
Steph : Ne le fait pas tout de suite, attend que je ne sois plus à côté de toi STP! 

Dave et Luka entrent (les pauvres, faudrait les prévenir de l'état mental très dégradé de leurs patientes) 

Dave : Bonjour, je suis le docteur Dave Mallucci, mais vous pouvez m'appeller Docteur Dave.   
Laura : Salut! Moi c'est Laura, mais vous pouvez m'appeller Superwoman!   
Dave : Ah, ah, ah, très drôle!   
Laura : Bah quoi? 

Luka s'approche de Steph 

Luka : Je suis le docteur Luka Kovac.   
Steph : S'avez pas de surnom?   
Luka : Je ne crois pas.   
Steph : Je vais vous en donner un : Lagrandeperchedesbalkans.   
Luka : Qui vous dit que je viens de là-bas?   
Steph : Votre nom de famille. Au fait, moi c'est Steph, surnommée...   
Laura (la coupant) : Superbédo!   
Steph : Laura! Nan, c'est pas vrai, c'est Catwoman!   
Dave : Attendez deux secondes SVP!   
Laura : Une.   
Steph : Deux.   
Dave : Très drôle! Tu vient Luka, il faut que je te parle! 

Luka et Dave sortent. 

**Couloir**

Luka et Dave discutent 

Dave : Tu crois qu'on va y arriver?   
Luka : Je ne sais pas.   
Dave : De tout façon on est bien obligés.   
Luka : Tu as raison. 

**Salle 3**

Laura et Steph sont seules 

Laura : Il a un humour pourri ce mec.   
Steph : Je ne te le fait pas dire! 

Luka et Dave entrent 

Laura : Lagrandeperchedesbalkans et Docteur Dave le retour!   
Luka : Je vais m'occuper de Steph d'accord?   
Laura : Ok! Moi je prend le beau blond!   
Dave : Du calme! 

Luka commence à s'occuper de Steph 

Luka : Où as-tu mal?   
Steph : ça se voit pas? 

Luka regarde le front de cette dernière, du sang dégoulinait dessus. 

Luka : Je veux dire, as-tu mal ailleurs?   
Steph : Non.   
Luka : La coupure est profonde. Je vais devoir recoudre!   
Steph : Vous pouvez toujours essayer!   
Luka : Pourquoi?   
Steph : Je n'aime pas les aiguilles!   
Luka : Tu veut rester comme ça? Si je ne recouds pas, tu risque d'avoir une horrible cicatrice sur ton front.   
Steph : Puff... D'accord, allez-y! 

Luka commence à recoudre Steph qui émet parfois des petits gémissements. Dave discute avec Laura 

Dave : Ça te fait mal quelque part?   
Laura : Ouais. Mon poignet gauche.   
Dave : Fait moi voir ça STP. 

Laura tend son poignet à Dave 

Laura : Attention, me faites pas mal sinon...   
Dave : Sinon?   
Laura : Je vous fait une prise de karaté, même si je sais pas en faire!   
Dave : Oh, j'ai peur! 

Dave examine le poignet de Laura 

Dave : Tu t'es simplement foulé le poignet. Je vais te mettre un bandage, et il faudra que tu évites de trop le bouger d'accord?   
Laura : Ok, mais j'aurai préféré me fouler le droit!   
Dave : Tu es droitière?   
Laura : Ouais, ça m'aurai empêché de copier les cours pourris des mes profs! 

Dave met un bandage sur le poignet de Laura. Avec Luka, ils demandent aux filles de rester sagement dans la salle jusqu'à ce que leur mère vienne les chercher. Ils sortent 

Steph : Tu viens, on vas faire un tour.   
Laura : Ouais, ils croient quand même pas qu'on va leur obéir! 

Elles sortent, prêtes à faire toutes les conneries du monde. 

* * *

_Faut applaudir là, j'ai réussit à écrire plus de 15 lignes!_

* * *

  
Merci aux feddbackers (ou rewiewers) :   
Fred (ou Mackenzie38 sur l'e-mail) : Contente que l'idée du tournage te plaise!   
Charlie : C'est cool que ça t'ai fait rire! Chouette, j'arrive à faire de l'humour! 

* * *


	6. Surprise pour Kerry

Auteur : Morgann   
Disclaimer : Les persos ne m'appartienne pas (même si on en abîme quelques-uns!).   
Résumé : Et le suspens alors?   
Adresse : noemie.rafflin@wanadoo.fr   
Notes : Alors, Lucy n'est pas morte; Carol et Doug sont toujours à Chicago; Corday n'est jamais venu au Cook County; Malucci et Deb Chen bossent toujours au Cook County; Abby est toujours étudiante en médecine, et il va arriver un truc à Kerry.   
Nous avons mis que les persos qui nous plaisent, et on se venge un peu (mais le meilleur est pour la fin) sur un autre.   
Partie classée interdit-12 (ou 13) pour cause de langage pas très correct   
J'ai écrit cette partie sans Phanie (on est en vacances et on peut pas se voir pour l'instant) donc, ça risque d'être modifié dans   
quelques semaines.   
Il n'y a plus qu'a vous souhaiter bonne lecture! 

* * *

Surprise pour Kerry!

**Rue de Chicago**

Nous retrouvons le docteur Kery James 

Kery James : Salut! Quelqu'un peut m'indiquer la route pour aller à Urban Peace SVP?   
Auteur : C'est simple, tu va à l'aéroport, tu prend un billet pour Paris arrivé là-bas, tu prend un taxi pour la Seine Saint Denis, évite les blancs conduits par Sami Naceri, tu demandes le Stade de France, et tu es arrivé.   
Kery James : Merci!   
Auteur : De rien! 

Euh... je crois que je me suis gourée de Kerry là.... Reprenons, le docteur Kerry Weaver est dans une rue de Chicago 

Kerry : Merde! 

Elle vient de marcher dedans. Elle va chez elle 

**Chez Kerry Weaver**

Kerry : C'est dégeu! Il faudrait que je range. Mais au fait, c'était pas comme ça ce matin! 

Laura et Steph sortent de la cuisine 

Kerry : Qui êtes vous, et que faites vous là?   
Laura : Moi c'est Laura, Superwoman pour les intimes!   
Steph : Hips! J'm'appelle euh... Steph je crois... et mon surnom c'est.... Superbédo... ou alors... Hips! Catwoman...   
Laura : On n'était à l'hosto, mais on s'est taillé.   
Kerry : Comment avez vous fait pour entrer ici?   
Steph : Hips! Y'avait ces clés sur une table.   
Kerry : Tu as bu?   
Laura : Elle a vidé votre réserve! Elle est complètement bourrée!   
Steph : Nan, c'est pô vrai d'abord.... Hips! Vous auriez pas des bédos tout prêts des fois?   
Laura : Steph! T'es déjà cuite, tu va pas prendre autre chose?   
Kerry : Ça suffit! Je vais vous ramener à l'hospital.   
Laura : Vous pouvez toujours essayer!   
Kerry : Pour ta copine, ça va pas être compliqué! 

Gros plan sur Steph - elle dort comme un gros bébé - 

Laura : Ok! On y va. Et Steph, c'est pas ma copine, c'est ma soeur!   
Kerry : Tu la porte?   
Laura : Elle est trop lourde! 

Laura baffe Steph qui se réveille à moitié 

Laura : Viens, on y va.   
Steph : J'veux un bédooooo!   
Laura : Plus tard! 

Kerry, Laura et Steph montent dans un taxi 

**Urgences du Cook County**

Luka et Dave cherchent Laura et Steph partout. Kerry entre avec elles 

Luka : Où étiez vous?   
Steph : Hips! Chez elle!   
Laura : Vous inquiétez pas pour elle, elle a juste un peu bu, c'est tout!   
Luka : C'est malin! 

Dave arrive 

Dave : Vous voilà enfin!   
Laura : On avait envie de bouger, c'est tout!   
Steph : Hips! S'avez pas un bédo?   
Dave : Je vois, tu as bu!   
Steph : Un verre!   
Laura : Toute la réserve!   
Kerry : Je vous les laisse, mais surveillez les bien cette fois! 

Kerry s'en va 

Luka : Venez avec nous, on va avoir une petite discussion! 

**Salle 3**

Dave : Mais qu'estce qui vous a prit?   
Laura : On avait envie de bouger c'est tout!   
Steph : Ouais... Hips! C'est tout! 

Boum! 

Steph : Ron... Pish...   
Laura : Eh! Réveille toi! Me laisse pas seule! 

Luka et Dave allongent Steph sur le lit 

Luka : Tu ne bouge pas!   
Dave : Elle ne risque pas, puisque je reste avec!   
Luka : Je vais essayer d'appeller tes parents. 

Luka sort 

Laura : Si on peut même plus s'amuser!   
Dave : Tu trouves que te sauver d'ici et laisser ta soeur se soûler c'est drôle?   
Laura : C'est déjà plus marrant que de rester à s'emmerder ici! 

Luka entre 

Luka : Tu sais ou est ta mère?   
Laura : Non.   
Dave : Tu n'arrive pas à la joindre?   
Luka : Ça sonne occupé. Elle aurait pas un portable?   
Laura : Si, mais elle ne sais pas s'en servir! 

Luka et dave se regardent tout en se demandant s'il vont arriver à se débarrasser de ces deux là! 

* * *

_Je tiens à dire que boire et fumer nuit à la santé (il suffit de voir le résultat sur Laura et Steph!)_

* * *

  
Fred (Mackenzie38) : Désolée, mais j'arrive pas à faire plus long que ça, mais j'essaye!   


* * *


	7. Attention les yeux!

Auteur : Morgann   
Disclaimer : Les persos ne m'appartiennent pas (même si j'en abîme quelques-uns!).   
Résumé : Et le suspens alors?   
Adresse : noemie.rafflin@wanadoo.fr   
Notes : Alors, Lucy n'est pas morte; Carol et Doug sont toujours à Chicago; Corday n'est jamais venu au Cook County; Malucci et   
Deb Chen bossent toujours au Cook County; Abby est toujours étudiante en médecine, et il va arriver un truc à Kerry.   
J'ai mis que les persos qui nous plaisent, et je me venge un peu sur un autre.   
Partie classée interdit-12 (ou 13) pour cause de langage pas très correct.   
Il n'y a plus qu'a vous souhaiter bonne lecture! 

* * *

Attention les yeux!****

**Salle 3**

Steph se réveille avec un super mal de tête (avec tout ce qu'elle a bu avant, c'est peut-être un peu normal! Et en plus, elle s'est écroulée, ça n'a pas arrangé les choses!) 

Steph : Salut... bordel, j'ai un putain de mal de tête!!!!   
Laura : C'est un peu normal tu crois pas?   
Steph : Si, mais tu m'avais promis un bédo!!!!   
Laura : Steph... tu devrais attendre un peu, tu crois pas?   
Steph : Peut-être. 

**Accueil**

Carter discute avec Dave et Lagrandeperchedesbalkans (euh, pardon, Luka) 

Dave : STP!   
Luka : Juste pour cinq minutes!   
John : Et pourquoi voulez vous que je garde deux de vos patientes?   
Luka : On a des trucs à faire!   
Dave : J'ai un rendez vous très important! 

Et à ce moment, Avril Lavigne débarque, en chantant Sk8er Boi, sur son skate. Elle se plante la gueule par terre 

Avril Lavigne : C'est pas là le tournage de mon clip?   
Noah Wyle : Non pas vraiment... 

Les actrices qui font Laura et Steph débarquent sur le plateau 

Act Laura : J'peux avoir un autographe?   
Act Steph : Moi aussi?   
Avril Lavigne : Oui, bien sûr.   
Act Laura & Act Steph : Merci!!! 

Avril Lavigne signe les deux autographes 

? : Ouch!!!!!!!! 

Tout le monde se tourne vers le réalisateur. Il s'est arraché tout ses cheveux. Le médecin arrive en courant 

Médecin : Que s'est-il passé?   
Erik Pallatino : Rien...   
Goran Winch ( euh non... je me goure de série là... ben, on va l'appeller que Goran parce que je sais pas comment son nom de famille s'écrit!)   
Goran : Elles ont juste de mandé des autographes à Avril Lavigne.   
Médecin : Elle est où?   
Avril Lavigne : Derrière toi!   
Médecin : Vous pouvez me signer un autographe?   
Réalisateur : Aïe!!! 

Le réalisateur se tape la tête contre la caméra (la pauvre!). Avril Lavigne signe l'autographe. Le médecin commence à s'occuper de la tête (en très mauvais état) du réalisateur. Le producteur exécutif s'amène pour voir ce qui se passe (et oui, le temps, c'est de l'argent!) 

Prod exécutif : Que ce passe-t-il?   
Noah Wyle : C'est le réalisateur qui s'est arraché les cheveux.   
Erik Pallatino: T'as oublié de dire qu'il s'est tapé la tête contre la caméra!   
Prod exécutif : Quand pourra-t-on recommencer à tourner?   
Médecin : Je n'en sais rien.   
Prod exécutif : Ok, tout le monde à sa place, je prend la direction de cet épisode. 

Les actrices qui font Laura et Steph sortent, tout comme Avril Lavigne qui essaye de retrouver le bon plateau, le médecin amène le réalisateur à l'infirmerie 

Prod exécutif : Tout le monde est en place. Action! 

* * *

PUB!PUB!PUB!PUB!PUB!PUB!PUB!PUB!PUB!   
PUB!PUB!PUB!PUB!PUB!PUB!PUB!PUB!PUB!   
PUB!PUB!PUB!PUB!PUB!PUB!PUB!PUB!PUB!   
PUB!PUB!PUB!PUB!PUB!PUB!PUB!PUB!PUB!   
C'EST CHIANT HEIN?   
PUB!PUB!PUB!PUB!PUB!PUB!PUB!PUB!PUB!   
PUB!PUB!PUB!PUB!PUB!PUB!PUB!PUB!PUB!   
PUB!PUB!PUB!PUB!PUB!PUB!PUB!PUB!PUB!   
PUB!PUB!PUB!PUB!PUB!PUB!PUB!PUB!PUB!   
FIN DE LA PUB (OUF!) 

* * *

**Salle 3**

John a accepté de s'occuper quelques heures de Laura et Steph 

Laura : On pourrais aller manger SVP!   
Steph : Et boire!   
John : Venez avec moi, on va à la cafétéria. 

Ils sortent de la salle pour aller dans l'ascenseur 

**Chirurgie**

John : Je crois qu'on s'est trompées d'étage! 

Benton et Romano (qui a terminé ses petites cochonneries avec Océane) discutent, leurs blouses couvertes de sang 

Peter : Pensez vous que nous aurions pu la sauver?   
Robert : Je ne pense pas. Mais elle avait des bédos sur elle! 

Steph cours vers Romano 

Steph : Des bédos, où ça?   
Robert : Dans ma poche. 

Romano les sort de sa poche 

Steph : Eh, Laura, viens voir c'est les miens!   
Peter : Les tiens?   
Laura : C'est un connasse qui les lui as piqués ce matin.   
Robert : La connasse comme vous dites est morte il y a un quart d'heure. 

Laura et Steph ne paraissent pas du tout désolées 

Laura et Steph : Oh... mince alors, c'est con!   
John : Bon, on y va les filles.   
Steph : Vous pouvez me rendre mes bédos SVP?   
Robert : Seulement si tu m'en donnes la moitié!   
Steph : Ça me parait correct. Marché conclu. 

Romano donnes les bédos à Steph sous les regards ébahis de John et Benton 

Steph : Merci et aurevoir. 

John, Laura et Steph retournent dans l'ascenseur 

* * *

Je sais, je sais, je vous l'ai déjà fait le coup du tournage, mais je peux pas m'en empêcher, c'est hormonal! M'enfin, si je continue comme ça toute le monde va savoir ce que j'écoute (rappel : pour l'instant y a eu Kery James, le concert Urban Peace et Avril Lavigne).   
Désolée d'avoir été aussi longue, mais j'avais pas d'ordi sur moi pendant une semaine, alors j'ai pas pu continuer la fic (enfin si, mais que sur papier!) et puis voilà. Mais cette semaine, va y avoir pleins de nouveaux chapitres (c'est cool les jours fériés!). 

* * *


	8. L'Ascenseur

Auteurs : Morgann, Phanie et Marion   
Disclaimer : Les persos ne nous appartiennent pas (même si on en abîme quelques-uns!). Pas d'argent, pour le fun!   
Résumé : Et le suspens alors?   
Adresse : noemie.rafflin@wanadoo.fr   
Notes : Alors, Lucy n'est pas morte; Carol et Doug sont toujours à Chicago; Corday n'est jamais venu au Cook County; Malucci et Deb Chen bossent toujours au Cook County et il va arriver un truc à Kerry.   
Nous avons mis que les persos qui nous plaisent, et on se venge un peu (mais le meilleur est pour la fin) sur un autre.   
L'histoire n'est pas exceptionnelle, mais on se marre bien en l'écrivant alors...   
Attention, c'est classé -12, mais je dirais -14.   
C'est le grand retour de Phanie! Y a aussi Marion qui s'est joint à nous pour cette partie. On tiens à dire que cette partie est du délire total! Pour tout vous dire, on s'est vraiment mises dans la peau de Laura et Steph! Mais bon, on va pas tout vous raconter!!   
Note de Morgann : Les truc entre parenthèses sont à ma propriété, c'est un pauvre cerveau qui les a pondus! Na!   
Bonne lecture! 

* * *

L'Ascenseur   
(super le titre hein?) 

**Cook County Hospital, ben, dans l'ascenseur!**

Steph et Laura discutent entre elles pendant que John pense à une solution pour se débarrasser d'elles (oh, le méchant!) 

Steph, chuchotant : Tu trouves pas qu'il est trop beau?   
Laura, criant : J'veux l'baiser! (elle pourrait être plus discrète celle là!)   
Steph : Parle moins fort, il va t'entend... 

Boum! (c'est l'ascenseur qui s'est bloqué!) Laura se cogne contre la porte (très douée!) 

Laura : Aïe!   
Steph : Qui a éteins la lumière?   
John : Attendez... 

Il rallume la lumière (mon héros!!!) 

John : Ça va mademoiselle?   
Laura : Oui, m'sieur!   
Steph : Moi en tous cas, ça va pas... 

Steph fout des coup de pieds et des coups de poings dans la porte 

Steph : Sortez moi de là, je suis clau... 

Steph s'évanouit 

John : Elle est claudo? (mais qu'est-ce qu'il est bête quelques fois!)   
Laura : Non, claumatrabinophobe, euh... claurinophobe, non, c'est pas ça... claustrinophobe, ou alors claustrophobobo... 

Steph se réveille (juste 2 secondes) 

Steph : Non, je suis claustrophobe! 

Steph se réévanouit (ça se dit ça?) 

John : Elle ne respire plus, je prends un chewing gum, parce que je me sui pas brossé les dents depuis un mois (beurk, le gros dégeu!) 

John fait du bouche à bouche à Steph 

John : Eh! Elle est bonne cette meuf!   
Laura : Pas touche, c'est à moi qu'il faut faire du bouche à bouche! (ouais, vas-y Laura, défend toi!) 

Steph se réveille des morts (au secours, un zombie! Ok, ok j'irais me faire soigner!) 

Steph : Continuez, ça m'excite! 

Laura s'évanouit (ben oui, elle s'est cogné la tête, je vous rappelle!) 

John : Mesdemoiselles! Chacune sont tour! 

John fait du bouche à bouche à Laura et emballe Steph (en même temps? Il est vraiment trop fort ce mec!) 

Laura : Eh! Elle en a déjà eu! C'est à mon tour!   
Steph : Un strip-tease! (y en a qu'on des bonnes idées des fois!)   
Laura : Ouais! 

John commence son strip-tease (j'peux venir?) 

Laura : Trop cool!   
Steph : Attends, je vais faire la musique! 

Steph commence alors à chanter la fameuse musique sur laquelle sont faits la plus part des strip-tease sont faits (bonjour le bazar!) John est presque tout nu (encore, encore!) lorsque les pertes de l'ascenseur s'ouvre sur le docteur Robert Romano (puf! et le strip alors?) 

Robert : Dr Carter, dans mon bureau!   
Laura : C'est qui qu'a bloqué l'ascenseur?   
Robert : Ben Laden! 

* * *

  
Nos félicitations, vous avez réussit à lire cette partie jusqu'au bout! Désolées pour la fin, mais on s'était mises dans la tête de faire apparaître les mot "Ben Laden" et "strip-tease"!   


* * *

Merci aux feebackers!!! 

* * *


End file.
